generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing Left To Lose
Nothing Left To Lose is the seventeenth episode of the first season of General Hospital: The Next Generation. A normal day at Port Charles High School turns deadly when a student brings a gun to school killing three students and injuring others. This was the most watched episode of the season besides the Pilot. It features all characters in the series, supporting or main, and a lot of the recurring adults on the series. This is the first episode of the series that ends in the death of a character, (which actually deals witht the death or four characters). It is the first episode that brings in gun violence among youth, which was highly controversial, but used it as awareness of violence among youth and had a PSA at both end and beginning of episode. Plot Drake Niles arrives at school with only one thing on his mind, getting revenge on his father for abandoning him with his mother and him being with Robin. He was going to kill Emma, Anna, and Noah today, then his girlfriend Briana Corinthos. He enters PC High and decides to have some fun with this. He knew he was going to jail, so he had nothing else to lose. He sees Gabbi Montgomery talking to Ryder Ford by their lockers. Ryder has always been mean to him, so that was Drake's first victim. He pulls the gun out of his waistband and shoots Gabbi in the stomach. Ryder freaks and starts to run but Drake shoots him in the back, causing him to fall to the floor. Drake then puts the gun back in his waistband and runs with everyone else in the hall and leaves the two there. Leah and Emma are in the room the yearbook committee works in and they are looking at some finished pages when they hear the first shot not too long after another two are fired. Emma panics but Leah says its probably some senior prank since it sounded like firecrackers. What were the chances that someone would bring a gun to school. Emma doesn't believe it and the two leave the room to see what is really going on. Trinity is running though the hallways with everyone else who are panicking. She calls out her sisters names but doesn't see Leah or Briana anywhere. She is then pulled aside into a classroom. She freaks and then realizes it's Trevor. Lucy is running through the halls looking for Gabbi when she comes across her and Ryder. Lucy bends downs to Gabbi to see if she is okay only to get shot by Drake in the abdomen, and falls next to Gabbi by the lockers. Outside, Max and Noah are walking to the school when they see everyone running, they ask Jenny what is going on as they stop her and she says there is a shooter. Max then runs for Hope and Noah runs in to find Josslyn. Briana and Josslyn are on the second floor when they hear the shots go off downstairs. As they run, Briana gets pushed down and nearly trampled. Josslyn loses her and makes it down the stairs to Noah and they pair run outside. Briana is finally helped up by a student and realizes Josslyn is nowhere to be seen. She looks around before Leah and Emma find her and the lock down announcement goes on. Leah grabs Briana and they along with Emma return to the yearbook room to hide until the police come. Anna, Taylor, and Malaya are rushing looking for a room to hide in as the lock down announcement goes on when they come across Drake. Drake glares at Malaya and blocks their way. Taylor says their is a psycho gunmen here and they need to leave. Drake looks at Malaya before shooting her point blank in the head. Hope runs into Max and they run for the exit before coming across Drake, he looks at them before letting them go because they both have "daddy issues" like him. Liam is running and looking for a place to hide when he comes across Ali. He grabs her arm and go toward the different direction Ali was originally going, but run into Drake, the pair run the other way but Liam is shot in the shoulder, causing him to fall and take Ali down with him as Drake runs off. Madi and Spike are in the music department in the recording studio that was donated to the school. They are listening to their newest song "Miss Nothing" and don't hear the shots go off. After the song ends, they both take off their headphones and get things saved before getting up to head to class. Upon turning around, they see Drake pointing a gun at them. Spike reacts by stepping in front of Madi. Drake tells Spike to move, when Spike doesn't move, Drake shoots him in the collarbone close to his neck causing him to fall back against the control panel for the recording booth. Madi instantly goes to help him but Drake stops her by threatening to shoot her. He then calls her a slut and and rants about how she teases guys by the way she dresses, making every guy want her and then she won't let them have her. He then tells her he will have her and makes her take her clothes off. Spike tries to intervene so Drake shoots past him hitting the control board and is threatened again if he moves. HE points his gun at Madi and forces her to strip, before raping her and leaving. Miranda and AJ are fleeing when they come across Ryder, Lucy, and Gabbi. Miranda quickly bends down and finds a pulse on Gabbi and AJ then grabs her and carries her as the two look for a place to hide since all exits have been locked. They find a classroom and hide inside. As Spencer and Aiden flee, AIden slips on something only to find out it was Malaya's blood as he sees her body. He starts crying and Spencer has to too him away and run for it. Elena is running around looking for Christian when she comes across Cody in all the madness. Cody tells her they need to leave, but she refuses to leave without her brother. As Cody drags her out they run into Christian and make it out before the lock down is issued. Kenzie heard the first shot and hid in the bathroom. Madi is on the floor of the recording studio crying as she pulls her clothes back on. Spike tries to figure out how to calm her down and tells her that Drake will pay for what he did. Outside the school, Police Commissioner John McBain along with Detective Jesse Hubbard and Officer Brot Monroe are trying to figure out who the shooter is and which students are still inside. They narrow the list down to Leah, Briana and Trinity Corinthos, Emma Drake, Madison and Aliyah Morgan, Liam McBain, Spike Lavery, Miranda and Gabrielle Montgomery, Adam Chandler III, Lucille Hubbard, Kenzie Ford, Trevor Martin and Drake Niles. Jesse tries to stay calm despite Lucy being in there. Liam and Ali are hiding in the nurses office where Ali found some gauze and is putting pressure on Liam's wound. Liam then cracks a joke about how since both his parents are cops and they should be out of there in no time. He then says out of the people he could be stuck with, he's happy he's stuck with her. Trevor has Trinity by the wrist and they are running through the abandoned halls, they turn a corner and become face to face with Drake who is smiling and pointing the gun at them. The pair turn and run but Drake shoots Trinity in the leg and she falls down. Trevor stops as she calls out to him, but he sees Drake coming, and in fear of his own life. he runs leaving Trinity there. She tries to get up and crawl away but Drake catches up to her and tells her she isn't worth the next bullet. Miranda is putting pressure on Gabbi's wound in their hideout. AJ tries to call the police but he can't get a signal. Miranda is panicking because Gabbi is losing a lot of blood by AJ assures her she will make it. Outside, Bianca Montgomery arrives and rushes over to Jesse who tells her both Miranda and Gabbi are unaccounted for. Chloe also arrives and finds out from Lucky that all three of her daughters are inside. Chloe calls Michael and tells them that there was a shooting at the high school and Leah, Briana and Trinity are unnacounted for. Lucky, Brooke, Jesse, John, and Brot plan a route for SWAT with the SWAT captain. Outside, Taylor notices Anna is bleeding and they see she got shot in the arm. She apparently was shot and didn't feel it due to the adrenaline. Leah, Emma, and Briana are still hiding in the classroom when they hear Drake call out Briana's name. Emma and Leah hide her somewhere in the room and with Leah out of sight, Drake comes in and sees Emma and points his gun at her. Emma does her best to talk him down, it almost works, but as he is about to shoot, Leah notices and tells Briana she loves her and no matter what to not come out of the hiding spot. Leah then jumps and pushes Emma out of the way getting shot herself. Trinity is still alive but is just crawling down the hallway with blood flowing from her leg. SWAT comes in the front door and instantly find Lucy and Ryder, they radio in with command which is Lucky, Jesse, John, and Brooke. When Jesse hears African-American female, he stays calm and sends in some paramedics for her and Ryder as SWAT goes into the school. Liam and Ali continue to talk in the nurses office and talk about how Ali thinks she comes in second compared to Madi and Liam kisses her telling her that she is special no matter how much she denies it. He then loses consciousness, and the SWAT team comes in and gets both Liam and Ali out. Trinity is passed out on the floor of the hallway when SWAT finds her and gets paramedics to rush her out of there. Leah is on the ground truing to breathe but struggling. Emma rushes to Leah's side and tries to help her ignoring Drake. Briana then disobeys what Leah asked her to to and comes out of her hiding spot scared for her sister. Drake then points the gun at her and practically drags her out of the room leaving Emma with Leah. SWAT bursts into the room with Miranda, AJ and Gabbi and get Gabbi on a stretcher and out of there as they evacuate AJ and Miranda. Leah is bleeding out on the floor and coughing up blood and Emma is crying. Leah tries to tell Emma to save Briana but Emma refuses to leave Leah's side. Madi is now next to Spike and trying to keep pressure on his wound. She then tells him that she doesn't want to come forward with what happened, that Drake came in and shot him and then left. He will go down for that, there is no need for people to know what happened. She doesn't want the shame of it being on her and she doesn't want her parents to know. Spike argues with Madi over it but Madi gets her way when she practically begs him. SWAT then comes in and gets them out and Spike to paramedics. Briana struggles with Drake as he drags her down the hallway. The two argue and SWAT shows up. Drake pulls Briana against him and puts the gun to her head. After several words are spoken, Drake is about ready to shoot Briana when Brot shoots him saving Briana. Leah keeps telling Emma to tell her parents that she loves them and is sorry. Emma tells her that she can tell them herself. Leah says that she's sorry one last time before her eyes close and she dies there with Emma crying by her body. Notable Points